User talk:Christianforever12
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the God page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RRabbit42 (talk) 16:37, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Is there a reason the God page was edited. I mean yeah I geuss it was a little needed, but more than half the things there are not only ever talked about in the movie but are never even hinted. The text lacked detail, thoroughness and brevity, regardless of what came from the movie or not. The text needed more detail, I understand you would feel like I have destroyed your work. But pages don't belong to anyone, it was lacking complexity and was dying and dilapidated. I just brought it back to life. Good day. Ps- They used the bible to write the screenplay for the Prince of Egypt, all I did was use the original source material. You didn't bring it back to life. It's like you stabbed someone and then nursed them back to health And I did use the source material I based everything I did on the Bible. I wasn't just making up crap. Haven't you ever read it. God not onyl commands nature but can also call the stars and they'll come to him. But then you removed that. Also you removed the trivia on how God has over 900 names which is also true __________________________________________________________________ Ok, fine. If you want to keep those facts I won't tamper with them, only if they come from the Bible. Stabbing in the back and nursed to health, is a ridiculous statement, don't play pyschological games over a wikia article, thats just laughable. Again, I stick with my defence. I brought it back to life, in a most dilapidated state, lacking structure, lacking information, lacking description, weak text, weak language, strange trivia that wasn't even written in incoherent English. If you feel otherwise, I would leave you in your opinion and I will remain in my own. Yahweh is not Allah, I do not know who added that. They are two different deities. Allah is named from Elah, a tribal pagan deity. Yahweh is the God of the Hebrews who appeared to Abraham, when his pagan contemporaries were still worshipping Elah around him in the land of Babylon, Canaan and Phoenicia. So I am removing that, however I dont believe you added that. And in future please add references from the Bible to support what you add, because it sounds like a child's imagination. Thank You and Good Day. I only added Allah for the Muslim people. Allah does mean God in Arabic. Sorry I didn't really want to add that I just thought it would be fair. Yes, I understand. Allah can be thought to literally mean God. But I guess, Ilaha is cognate with Elohē/Elohim. Nowadays Allah and Yahweh are not the same God, the Muslims don't believe the same Moses as the Judeo-Christians. You could write Allah could be considered to be a name of Yahweh and he may be the God of the Muslims if you want, but canonically speaking they are two separate deities. Good day : )